1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for manufacturing molded glass articles comprising a plurality of modular section molding presses. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus in which the articles are molded in molds which are synchronously movable to multiple work stations.
The invention also relates to a mold clamping mechanism and an article removal mechanism for such apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In this type of machine, individual section presses are arranged side-by-side in a row. Each section press has one or more molds, each of which includes an upwardly opening cavity for receiving a charge of molten glass. The molten charges are pressed and thereby molded into finished articles. The finished articles are removed from the molds and placed upon a suitable conveyor or other article receiving mechanism.
Heretofore, complex guide structures have been utilized for delivering mold charges to the mold cavities and then clearing the guide structures from the cavity areas in order to permit mold plungers to move into the molds to form the finished articles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,236 issued to L. F. Goodrich on Dec. 23, 1941. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,236 issued to E. H. Mumford on Oct. 22, 1957.
Also, the clamping mechanisms of known section presses have relied upon air or hydraulic pressure to hold split molds closed. The article removal mechanisms of such presses having been both complex and lacking in versatility.